Twisted Fate
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Part 3. Many believe that things happen for a reason, but sometimes people meddle with the balance of power. When Cam lost her identity, she was alone, but now she's with friends she should be safe, right? But with a twist of fate, she finds herself back at square one. Will Cam ever be happy with herself, or will she keep chasing the life that no longer makes her happy. Zammie
1. We're Here

**Make sure you've checked out _Twisted Time_ and _Twisted Reality_**

* * *

 **Part 3. Many believe that things happen for a reason, but sometimes people meddle with the balance of power. When Cam lost her identity, she was alone, but now she's with friends she should be safe, right? But with a twist of fate, she finds herself back at square one. Will Cam ever be happy with herself, or will she keep chasing the life that no longer makes her happy. Camler or Zammie**

* * *

 **'It's beautiful, isn't it?' She asked aloud. I stayed where I was. 'The night is so simple. So...quiet. I love it because that's when all the lost creatures come out...it's because they feel safe' She then turned to me 'You feel safe in the shadows, don't you Cameron?' She gave a small smile. I nodded. For some reason words seemed to have abandoned me. 'I used to be like you. I would roam the halls of Gallagher and slip into the passageways. I felt like I could escape. I could spy on the spies' She laughed 'I felt powerful' She squinted at me 'You don't feel powerful anymore, do you?' She shook her head, answering her own question 'No you don't. You feel lost. And you want answers. So ask'**

 **'What happened to me Catherine?'**

 **'Many things' She shrugged 'You handled it all though. You were strong willed. The Circle couldn't break your spirit...so they decided to break your reality. Blur the lines between fantasy and reality' She chuckled again 'You became their puppet and you danced'**

 **'How long did the Circle have me?' I asked**

 **'How long _have they had you_ is a better question' She turned away from me 'No one really leaves the Circle'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 We're Here**

 **Cam POV**

Looking back into your past can be easy for some, simply flicking through a photo album and smiling at the photos, a warm feeling sitting in your stomach of pride and joy...not for me. I look back and see two lives twisted in a unrealistic form of reality. One life was a normal teen at school who felt that there was more; a constant feeling of something missing and the need to run. The other life was of a spy teen at a school of exceptional people, who felt that there should be less, a overwhelming feeling of dread and the overwhelming desire to breathe. That was my life. Now...it's another story... exploring that fragile part of my past where I was in between lives. How did I get there? Why was I there? And what had I done?

The journey back to California was a long and tense ride. Townsend and Joe were in the front seats arguing about which route to take. Me, Macey, Bex and Liz were cramped in the middle, a space not made for four. An in the back was Catherine and Tyler. There were restrained, helpless. I fought the urge to turn around and just look at Tyler. I kept my head focused in front of me, yet the small hairs on the back of my neck were aware of his presence...and what happened last time we were in a car together...oops.

I looked out the window and stared at the familiar woodlands that surrounded this part of california. I love that this is almost hidden compared to the buzz of hollywood not to far away from us. I opened my window a little, allowing the cool breeze to dance across my face. I closed my eyes and soaked in the memories. Big mistake.

 _'Could everything be that simple?' I whispered to the person next to me_

 _'Don't' they hissed_

 _'Will it stop?' I asked 'Will the torture stop if I told?'_

 _'Don't' they hissed once again_

 _'I'm better use alive' I said reaching to my side_

 _'Cam no!' They screamed, but it was too late, I had already pulled open the door and thrown myself out, my body rolling on the tarmac and spiralling across the road. There was a screech of tyres but I didn't wait for them. I picked myself up and darted into the woods. Brambles and twigs clawing at my legs and arms as I kept running._

 _'CAMERON' came a cry, but I didn't stop to think about it, I didn't stop to help them. We were both going to get killed at some point, we both knew people were after us and splitting up doubled our chances of surviving._

The dream then shifted.

 _'TELL ME!' An order came._

 _'I don't know' I whispered feeling the tears fall_

 _'YOU DO' I was hit_

 _'She's a child! Leave her out of this!' Someone else said_

 _'She saw!'_

 _'We don't know that, let her go'_

 _'Are you going soft on us? Do you care about her life?'_

 _'She doesn't know' The voice said confidently, determined, sure._

 _'Kill them both' The order came_

 _'NO' I screamed fighting against the barrier formed around me. Someone else was fighting and there were many shots being fired, twigs breaking under foot. There were so many punches thrown, I threw some, I blocked some, I was hit by some._

 _'Cameron' The voice grabbed me by my arms 'Look at me' I did as I was told, there was a large gash across their face, blood mixing with dirt and dust. 'Run' They whispered. So I did. I did until I came to a road, and there were headlights. They stopped. Two people got out._

 _'Are you okay honey?'_

 _'I don't know' I answered scared_

 _'What's your name?'_

 _'What's yours?'_

 _'I'm Oliver. This is my wife Michelle. What's your name sweetheart?'_

 _'Cameron. My friends call me Cammie'_

 _'Well Cammie, where do you live?'_

 _'I don't know'_

 _'Cammie, would it be okay if we took you to to hospital? We need to see if you're hurt' 'Where are we?' I asked_

 _'California. Have you ever been here Cameron?'_

 _'Once I think, with my dad'_

 _'Where's your dad now?'_

 _'Dead' I replied_

I snapped my eyes open, hearing the pounding of my heart in my ears. My muscles were tense and I looked down to see my left hand hovering on the door handle. I snatched it away as if it suddenly burnt. No one else seemed to register what I just experienced. I stole a quick glance behind and Tyler was staring at me curiously. Hie eyes reflected the worry that I felt. This was not going to be easy.

 **Author's note: New Story! I can't believe this is number 14 for me! So excited to share with you where this story is going to go! I haven't decided when this story will be uploaded as I haven't worked out my schedule; therefore next chapter will be out next Wednesday (3rd Jan). See you all soon xxx**


	2. Picturesque Picnic

**Cam POV**

We arrived at the safe house just on the edge of the woods. As soon as the car stopped, I barrelled out of the door feeling the air circle me in a semi-secure blanket. The house was nothing special. It was an old log house much like Joe's cabin back in Virginia. The gravel crunched under my feet.

'Perhaps you should get inside Miss Morgan' Townsend's voice brought me back to reality. He looked at me carefully.

'I want to go for a walk' I stated. Townsend looked at Joe and Joe looked at Townsend. Both not liking it.

'Don't worry' Bex wound her arm through mine. 'I'll keep an eye on her' She smiled sweetly. The two adults shared a look again. Joe sighed.

'No more than one hour, got it?' He studied both of us carefully.

'Yes sir!' We both mock saluted right before bursting into laughter.

'Want to come?' I asked Macey and Liz

'Into the woods' Macey wriggled her nose 'The humidity would ruin my hair' She scoffed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Liz. She raised her eyebrow at me

'You want me, to go into the woods? _Walking_ over branches and things?'

'You have a good point' I smiled nervously. I don't think me and Bex would make it very far if Liz was with us. I spun on my heels and smiled at Joe. 'One hour, I promise'

As soon as we set off, Bex and I fell back into our usual pattern. We talked about the wider world, tested each other as if we were still in Solomon's covops class. We also raced each other, our laughter wrapping around the trees as our feet crunched the broken branches. We kept on running feeling free at last. We came to a little clearing.

'Shit' I muttered to myself.

'What?' Bex asked coming to a stop next to me. _I groaned internally at myself for my body to always lead me back here. The place I was found. The place shrouded in mystery._

'I remembered Zach here' I rubbed my forehead 'The night of my party, I ran here and he followed'

'What's so special about here?' Bex asked, looking around at the woods.

'This is near where I was found...every time I wanted to run, my body took me here' I snaked my arms around my body 'It's like the spy part of me was forcing the rest of me to remember, but the rest of me did not want to remember' I shrugged and laughed lightly

'Why are you laughing?' Bex asked

'Because' I began 'The whole point in us being here is for me to try and remember, then what does my body do, take me here' I spun around, my arms out wide 'And I still don't remember' I smiled despite how sad it may sound. I'm forever chasing my past. Forever twisted in time.

'Close your eyes' Bex smirked at me. I smirked back and closed my eyes in a dramatic fashion. 'What do you see?' She asked

' _Rogers…' I warned after stumbling once again._

' _Come on Cameron' Although I couldn't actually_ see _him (because his hands were over my eyes) 'Trust me' He whispered. For some reason it send shivers down my spine._

' _I do trust you Tyler' I felt myself fall again and gave a little shriek. Tyler slipped his hands off of my eyes and grabbed my waist quickly to stop me from falling._

' _Jez Cammie, you're so clumsy' He laughed, he put his forehead on my back laughing constantly._

' _Tyler let me go' I squealed trying to get out of his grasp. He laughed more and turned me around. His smile was wide and his eyes were watery from laughing._

' _I'm sorry' His smile dwindled when he saw my face. 'It's just that you aren't usually clumsy, and you're kinda cute when you are'_

' _Kinda?' I raised my eyebrow_

' _You know what I mean' He pulled me tighter and kissed me quickly. I no longer frowned but smiled. 'Look around' He whispered. I finally drew my eyes away from his to see that we were in the familiar woods. This clearing bringing back memories. I pulled away from him feeling my heart race. 'Hey, hey' Tyler reached for my arm sensing my discomfort._

' _How could you?' I hissed 'Why would you bring me here after everything I told you' I hit his arm._

' _Cam' He said calmly 'Look' He gestured to the side to reveal a picturesque picnic laid out on the floor._

' _What is this?' I looked at him feeling the tears bubble 'Is this a joke?'_

' _No' His eyes widened in surprise 'This is me trying to say that you're safe, and that you have nothing to worry about while you're here' He looked at me carefully. He let go of my wrists and brushed my hair back 'I won't let anything happen to you Cam. You're safe with me'_

 _Surprisingly, the picnic wasn't bad. Tyler had pulled out all the stops to get my favourite things (mainly chocolate)_. _We laughed for ages and at one point, we just sat on our backs, our hands connected, just looking at the sky, talking about our futures as if part of us knew that we wouldn't have a future together. Before we packed up, Tyler pulled out a box._

' _Surprise' He smiled._

' _For me?' I asked shocked, taking the box from him_

' _No, it's for me' He rolled his eyes. I blushed and opened the box_

' _Tyler' I gasped looking at the vintage camera 'You shouldn't have'_

' _Well I did' He leant back on his hands._

' _Thank you' I held it close to my heart. He smiled widely._

' _Well come on, shouldn't we christen it?' His eyes twinkled. I laughed and set the camera up._

' _Ready?' I asked. He nodded and scooted closer to me. I smiled widely at the camera as the flash went off. Tyler turned his face and kiss me on the cheek._

'Cam?' Bex asked. I snapped my eyes open, I blinked fast as my eyes adjusted to the light. Bex was still looking at me 'What did you see?'

'Nothing' I shrugged 'Just nothing'

I remember that day perfectly. I remember putting the photo on my desk, seeing our happiness and making me smile again. I also remember when the photo stopped making me smile, and made me angry instead. I remember moving it towards the back, never bringing myself to destroy or remove it. I remember reaching for it and scribbling the words I wish I could take back; _The best mistake I made x_. As soon as I wrote those words, I knew I could never take them back...but Tyler hurt me...or I hurt myself...I can't remember...all I know is that Tyler and I never had a picnic ever again.

 **Author's note: Aww, poor Cam. I know that this story has a lot of flashbacks so far, but I'm trying to get back into my writing style for this. Zach will come into this soon. Next chapter is next Wednesday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that I've come back to it, and I've changed where the story is heading so I look forward to where it is going xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much xxx**


	3. Fear Her

**Cam POV**

'So, which way do you want to go?' Bex asked looking around. 'North' She pointed ahead 'East' To the side 'South' Behind her 'Or West?' To the other side.

'Let's keep going North' She nodded and we continued our journey.

'Cam...that night of the party...who ran you over?' Bex looked at me. I lost my footing for a moment

'I don't know. I thought it was Dr Steve'

'Could it have been Tyler?' She asked

'No' I said bluntly 'Tyler and I may not have got along, but he wouldn't kill me'

'What _did_ happen between you two Cam?' She eyed me carefully 'Because last time you were alone with him, you were in the back of a stolen car hav-'

'I remember Bex' I hissed

'How did you meet him?'

'I ran here after Oliver said I was a good shot. He was sitting at the bottom of a tree reading a book'

'Why did he try and touch you at the party?'

'I don't know Bex'

'Really? Because you didn't really say no'

'He had a cover to maintain Bex, I understand that now'

'So what makes him so special?'

'Enough Bex'

'I mean it's not like he actually cares about you'

'ENOUGH' I shouted, Bex had moved too close to me that I couldn't breath properly. I pushed her harder than I thought I did and Bex staggered back, but she also staggered back on uneven ground...and she fell...tumbling down the small cliff, her scream mixing with the dirt. My body froze, paralysed by what I just did. I watched as her body continued to fall until it stopped, and Bex didn't move. I was waiting for her to say _You're dead Morgan_ in her british accent and to glare at me as if she could kill me, which she probably would…

'Bex?' I called down. Nothing. I ran down the incline careful not to fall and stumble. 'BEX' I cried all the way down. I crashed to the floor in front of her. I checked her pulse and sighed. She was alive. I cleared her airways and checked over her neck, back, arms, legs, chest and head. There didn't seem to be anything broken.

'Bex can you hear me?' I asked. There was a groan in response. 'I am so, so sorry' I picked the twigs out of her hair.

'You're dead Morgan' She groaned. I laughed.

'Come on, we need to get you back' I helped her sit up slowly, perhaps she has a mild concussion because she still seems a little out of it. I looked around me. This was an unfamiliar parts of these woods for me, there was a small stream of water on the far side. I tried to map out the way we came and where we were. But like my phone signal, I got nothing.

'Bex, you're going to have to help me' I lifted her arm across my shoulder. She nodded and put some of her weight on me. I managed to get her on standing but as soon as she put weight on her right foot, she crumpled slightly.

'MOTHER FUCKER' She hissed I looked down on to see a red pool beginning to go and a hole in her jeans.

'It looks like you've cut yourself' I looked around me trying to see the sun's position. We had time, not much time, but time.

'We need to move' We took another step and Bex howled. 'Okay, hold on' I dived into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small tablet. 'Here you go'

'Cam, what is this?' She eyed me suspiciously

'Something to ease the pain' I said slowly. Bex looked at me for a long moment before sighing and swallowing the pill. We waited a few moments, the distress on Bex's face had subsided and we could move again. By now the sun was getting lower and although I knew these woods very well, I'd never been in _this_ part. Both of us tried to retrace where we came from but the thing about woods is that there are trees and trees all look identical.

'Can we take a break?' Bex asked. I nodded and leant her carefully against a tree. She took a few steady breaths. 'I'm sorry'

'Why?' I asked

'I shouldn't have asked you so many questions...I'm just worried that being here, you'll wake up and be the other person again' I wrapped my arms across my body and sighed.

'3 years Bex...Doctor Steve had me for three years for what? For me to have a normal life? To stop me remembering and then coming after me for some stupid necklace?' I touched my neck, the Gallagher family crest or whatever it was hung loosely around me. Attached and unanswered.

'We will find answers' Bex nodded as she spoke 'We'll find them and we'll solve them and Dr Steve will pay for what he did to you'

'And Catherine' I added 'Catherine suffered just as much as I did'

'Cam...you need to remember that Catherine was at Boston...she terrorised you that year'

'What if she wasn't the one pulling the strings?' I snapped defensively

'What if she was Cam?' Bex's tone was slow and soft, almost as if coasting me away from a window edge. 'She terrified you and Macey. Abby was shot because she wanted you' Bex took an uneasy step forward and held onto my arms 'If Catherine isn't all that bad, then why does Zach hate...no' She shook her head 'Why does Zach _fear_ her?'

 **Author's note: Next Chapter on Wednesday xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I agree with you! There will be more going on between them soon xxx**


	4. Not Here

**Macey POV**

I was pacing up and down the small bedroom that us girls would be sharing. Liz was sitting reading one of the many books that she brought with her. I looked at my watch again.

'They should be here by now'

'They still have 2.3 minutes to get in' Liz didn't even look up or check her watch. I stopped and glared at her

'Cam wouldn't want to test Joe's patience, not now, not after everything' Liz finally looked up from her book after registering the sadness in my voice.

'They will be here' She said slowly. I held my breath hearing the front door open and shut. There was muttering outside. Followed by shouting. Liz and I looked at each other and burst out of the room. Townsend was on the phone and Joe was pacing.

'Where's Cam?' I asked

'Not here' Joe sighed.

'They don't have their phones or their comms either' Liz added. Both adults shared a look. They didn't say anything, but their look spoke thousands.

'She hasn't run' I snapped defensively knowing what that look meant.

'We don't know that Macey' Joe said

'She wouldn't' I snapped 'Something's clearly wrong, we need to go find her'

'We don't know the terrain Macey, we can't just go in blind, what if something _has_ happened'

'I know the woods' The voice from the corner of the room shocked us all, we all turned to see Tyler staring at us. 'I know the woods better than anyone _and_ I know Cam'

'You don't know her' I snapped. Tyler stared at me

'I know when she had her first nightmare, when she ran away and when she nearly killed herself'

'What?' Liz's eyes were wide. Tyler shook her head

'There are some things you _don't_ want Cam to know. There are some things that she's forgotten and I'm _glad_ that she's forgotten them. But please, I know what Cam's capable of and I know these woods, let me find her' I looked back at Joe and Townsend.

'You have one chance' Joe warned. 'Liz, get the tracker' Liz nodded and dived into one of the bags, she produced a pill and a bottle of water. She walked slowly over to Tyler as if he was a wild animal, ready to pounce. Her hand shook as she held the items out.

'You need to swallow this' Her voice shook. Tyler didn't argue, he did what he said. Liz stepped back and punched in a few things on her phone. There was a red flashing dot on her screen.

'Tracker's active' She informed Joe.

'McHenry and Sutton are with me' Joe strolled over to Tyler and unlocked his cuffs. Tyler didn't argue, he stood up, checked his risks and then waited for instructions. He was a soldier with too much respect and too much to lose.

'Let's go' Joe nodded to me. Liz and I left the house and began to walk along the way that Bex and Cam had disappeared along.

'CAM! BEX!' We called, there was no response, just our voices echoing off the trees.

'Where should we go?' I spun on Tyler. He was studying the trees, the ground, the sky, trying to place us.

'Cam knows this part of the woods' Tyler breathed out. He did a 360 scan of the area, before landing on a particular point.

'This way' He pointed north. Joe nodded

'Lead the way' Joe said. Tyler nodded and began to move slowly ahead of us, he knew that we could track him and he knew that he wouldn't get away so he didn't bother.

You could tell why Cam loved the woods, you were hidden from almost every direction, the thick leaves above masked the setting sun almost plunging us into darkness. Tyler had an ease walking through the trees, he didn't use a flashlight, he just knew the way. We had to pause regularly as Liz kept stumbling and falling. Soon the ground levelled out and we were at a small clearing. Tyler's body language changed, instead of being calm and controlled, he was looking around frantically.

'What's wrong?' Joe asked

'Cam isn't here. This is our spot so I thought she'd come here'

'Maybe she's walked further' Liz suggested. I swept my torch around the area, there was a small cliff slightly ahead, I walked over and shone the light over the top, it flashed against something metal.

'Joe, I think I found something!' I called. Twigs broke behind me.

'Let's get down there and see, be careful not to fall'

We made our way down, Liz being extra precautions and taking it one step at a time. Once down on solid ground I moved towards the object. I bent down and picked it up. The tiny pin glowed against the torch light. My breath hitched.

'Joe, this is Bex's' I looked back up at him 'It's a pin from her jacket' Joe examined it carefully. Tyler came up as well, but he wasn't looking at the pin.

'There's blood' He pointed out. We glanced down, the red liquid was still shiny and wet but beginning to dry around the outside. It wouldn't of been too long ago.

'Which way would she have gone from here?' Joe asked Tyler. Tyler thought for a moment, looked around once more and then back to Joe.

'Knowing Cam, she would have followed the treeline trying to find her way back up' He looked at the sky, the purple sky was now turning inky blue. Tyler's breathing hitched slightly.

'We need to find her soon'

'Why?' Joe asked. Tyler looked at him dead in the eye.

'Like I said earlier, there are some things you don't want her to know. And judging by where we are now, Cam will find something, and then we might lose her again…'

 **Author's note: Sorry there wasn't an upload last week. I've been uploading Something Missing and I just forgot. Sorry! xxx**


	5. Soon Enough

**Cam POV**

Bex and I kept on going through the forest. The sun had completely set and it was practically a guessing game with what we were treading on. The drugs had kicked into Bex's system and she was slowly getting sleepier, her body becoming heavier on mine.

'Joe is going to absolutely murder us' Bex slurred, her eyelids drooping.

'We just need to keep goi-' I stopped. Bex looked up, despite slowly becoming unconscious, Bex looked alert and ready to fight. In front of us was a log cabin, it looked derelict and there was no lights on.

'Let's stay there' Bex said 'We need shelter and it looks abandoned'

'No' I tried to pull away, my body fuelled and ready to run. 'Bex we need to go' I tried to pull her but her body was too heavy, her eyelids were closing. I bit my lip, as much as I wanted to run away, Bex was injured and she needed to rest. I had to save my sister more than I needed to save myself. I hauled Bex along and kicked downed the door which was already handing on its hinges. I settled Bex down and began to move around the space trying to find any supplies. There was a small kitchen area which had clearly seen better days. This whole place sent my senses into overdrive, everything I handled was with shaky hands and stilled breaths.

I opened one cupboard and something fell out, clattering to the floor. I jumped back as if it was a bomb (It might well have been). I glanced over at Bex, her eyes were closed and her body was slumped. She was asleep, the drugs finally taking over. I looked back at the object that fell, moving cautiously towards it. It wasn't a bomb...it was a book...and a book I thought I'd never see again.

I can't believe that I found my dad's journal...I thought...I thought I lost it. It was one of those memories that I regained when I was at Gallagher, I realised that I'd lost his journal or Dr Steve had it, I couldn't remember. But now, holding this leather book in my hands proved that I didn't lose it, I _hid_ it. And hiding things somewhat proves my sanity. Bex was still in the same position as last night. But I draped my jacket over her to make sure that she didn't get cold. We must have been gone from the others for at least 4 hours. Joe was _definitely_ going to kill me after he finds us.

A few twigs snapped outside.

I turned my head, trying to listen. There was more movement. I hid my dad's journal in the waistband of my jeans, tugging my shirt over the top.

'Bex' I hissed shaking her figure. She groaned 'Bex someone's here'

'Cam…' She was still groggy. She can't fight if it came to it.

'Stay here' I moved off towards the door

'Cam' She hissed, a warning that I ignored. I hunched over near the window to try and see who was approaching. Since it was pitch black, there was no use, they were as invisible as a pavement artist at a funfair. It was quiet. Too quiet. 'How many are there?' Bex asked, although she couldn't move, she was still able to help me, she was becoming more conscious, more alert.

'At least two...I don't know who'

'What if it's Joe?' She asked. I shook my head.

'Joe would call out' I said. There was the sound of wood bending underfoot as someone began to climb up the porch steps. I grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen sink. Bex shuffled out of the way, picking up a fire poker in the process. We were armed with domestic weapons whilst whoever was about to enter the house could have bazookas for all we know.

I looked at Bex, we both shared a look, silently communicating. I go high, she goes low. There were a few more footsteps outside. We waited on baited breath as the door swung open slowly, they had torches and it was casting a ghastly beam across the rotting floor. I sunk into the shadows further. There were three figures; one remained in the doorway, the other two fanned out. One was close to Bex and the other was nearing me. Bex and I locked eyes; we nodded. We attacked.

I swung the frying pan, connecting with the back of the intruder's head. It clattered and they cried out in pain. Bex attacked at the same time, getting a squeal from the other person. The one standing by the door shone their torch around trying to see what the commotion was about. I swung my frying pan again but this time the person caught my arm and hauled me towards them. That's when my eyes connected with theirs.

'Zach?' I whispered.

'Jesus Gallagher Girl' He rubbed the back of his head 'A frying pan, really?'

'I didn't know who you were'

'Not the first time that's happened' He grumbled.

'Bex' I called over my shoulder 'It's the boys'

'I gathered that when Grant squealed'

'I did not squeal!' Grant said defensively. Jonas shone his light over the room, he pressed a button making it flood the space with light.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Bex asked

'We could ask you the same thing' Zach replied, his eyes never wavering from mine.

'We went for a walk and ran into trouble' I answered.

'More like Cam pushed me down a hill' Bex grumbled. At this Zach narrowed his eyes

'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked

'I'm fine' I snapped defensively. Zach being Zach didn't believe me.

'What are you hiding Cam?' His breath washed over my face. I shrugged

'No more than usual'

'This isn't a game' His grip on my arm tightened

'I never said it was-'

'Stop acting like you are in control Cam' He let go of me and stepped back 'I think all know from past experiences that you aren't in control of your actions' He turned away 'Especially temptation'

'Is this about Tyler?' I asked. Zach tensed 'Zach I know I hurt yo-'

'Yes you did' He snapped back at me 'Why the fuck do you think we're here Cam? Hm? We found out about your little expedition out here to find your memories and I'm _hurt_ that you wouldn't take me with you after everything that's happened!' He exclaimed 'I thought you trusted me Gallagher Girl'

'I do-'

'Clearly not as much as Tyler' He was quieter, more vulnerable when he said those words, and it felt like a knife directly through my heart.

'Tyler knew me for those three years Zach. Sure we argued and fell out, but he was _there_ and now that I know I was just a mission…' I paused 'I just want to know _why_ , and if along the way I recover my memory then so be it'

'Don't act like finding your memory is a bonus. That's the whole bloody point as to why we're here' Bex jumped in, taking Zach's side.

'Can we just not do this now, please?' I groaned. They dropped the conversation, and I knew that this was going to be a temporary fix. I'll have to face up to everything soon enough...

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm going to start doing double uploads from next week because I've nearly finished writing this story xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I do think that there is more to Tyler than I originally planned. I have got a lot of stories up my sleeve, the next one I will upload will be called _Fixing Our Soul_ which is the sequel to _Selling Our Soul_. I am thinking about a cross over with Embassy Row...It won't be for a while though xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Lol! That's so true! The girls are very much 'she hasn't run' and Joe's more like 'Well...' I love it! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I might add Nathan into this...so far he doesn't really appear. Zach's in this! So yay! xxx**


	6. First Name

**Cam POV**

Bex was injured. There was no denying that. The bleeding had decreased and with the adrenaline completely out of her system, we could see the full damage.

'Potentially a broken bone' Jonas commented.

' _Potentially? Why the fuck didn't I feel anything?_ '

'Adrenaline' Zach and I said at the same time. Our eyes locked and then he turned away. I kept staring. He was right; after everything we'd been through, _I_ was the one that was fucking it up. I didn't bring him and I should of. But now that he's here, I feel like there will be more complications along the way.

'How far away are we from the main road?' Jonas asked.

'1322 steps' I answered automatically 'Less if you run'

'So you know where we are?' Zach asked. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the woods in the day time, where every tree was positioned and where every boulder was located.

'I know where we are' I opened my eyes and looked at Zach 'And I really wish I wasn't back here'

'Why?' Grant asked. I bit my lip. If walls could talk...these would scream.

'Cammie, what happened here?' Bex asked. I moved through the cabin, Zach and Grant followed me to the back bedroom, their torches shining a light over the room, and finally resting on the chains that were nailed to the room.

'Are they-' Grant began

'Yeah' I whispered. My arms folding over my body, protecting me. 'They um...kept me here...before they tried to move us out of state and I managed to run away'

'How long?' Zach asked. I closed my eyes again, thinking about how many sunrises I saw.

'Two weeks' I answered

'Who else was here?' Grant asked.

'Catherine' I avoided Zach's gaze, but I could sense his temper rising. 'She's not as bad as you think' I added quickly. Zach still didn't say anything.

'GUYS THERE'S MOVEMENT' Jonas called.

'Stay here' Zach hissed, his hand raised at me to stop. He then nodded at Grant and left the room. I waited with stilled breath for an exchange of gunfire to ring out, but nothing was. There were footsteps in the corridor

'Cammie?' Joe called

'Joe!' I exclaimed running out and leaping into his arms 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'

'It's okay. You're okay'

'Not for that.' My voice cracked 'I'm sorry for not following your instructions in covops'

'What are you talking about Cam?' He asked. I lifted my shirt and pulled Dad's journal out, handing it to him. 'I...I thought I lost it. But it was here'

' _You were here_ ' his eyes were wide. I nodded

'LET ME SEE HER' Tyler shouted

'Hell no' Bex snapped 'I will whoop your ass even with a broken leg if you take one more step'

'Or I could just shoot you' Zach added

'Stop' I pushed passed Joe just in time to stop some male testosterone boiling over between Tyler and Zach. My hands put wide on both of their chests.

'We're all together and we're alive, now both of you pack it in before one of us ends up dead'

'Cam, are you okay?' Tyler diverted his gaze from Zach and looked at me, he lifted his hand to touch me but Zach shoved him back

'Touch her again and I will kill you'

'Big words for someone who lost her' Tyler muttered. Zach was about to react, ready to punch but he didn't have to. I slapped Tyler across the face; shocking him, everyone else...and me.

'When did you find me?' I asked, my brain already running a mile a minute

'Cam, you know I didn't find you-'

'WHEN DID YOU FIND ME!' I shouted

'Cam...slow down' he put his hands out, his voice softer 'I saw you July 15th, you were wearing denim shorts and a white baseball top with green sleeves. You were crying because Oliver, the guy who foun-'

'I know who he is' I sneered through gritted teeth

'Well Oliver called you a _good shot_ after a water fight and you fled. I was watching you and I was waiting at the clearing. That was when Dr Steve wanted me to get close to you'

'Did we ever come back here?' I asked. Tyler's mouth slacked, his brow furrowed. He didn't like what I was asking

'Don't do this to yourself Cam' he warned

'When was I last here Tyler?' I stepped forward. He sighed.

'September 1st. We stumbled across this and you had a massive panic attack...that was the night that…' he trailed off. I felt my insides turn to ice, my legs turn to jelly.

'The night that _what_ happened?' Joe asked. Tyler gave me a pleading look, begging me not to twist myself back in time.

'It was the night that I told the Circle the first name on the list'

 **Author's note: Very sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while! Shortly after my birthday a close relative passed away and I've taken some time out to try and process all my emotions etc. Very sorry about the delay! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: This story is usually updated on Wednesdays. _Fixing Our Soul_ will not be out until sometime at the beginning of March xxx**

 **Guest: I hate it when any of the characters are vulnerable, especially Zach and Cammie xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Ah! Missed you too girl! xxx**


	7. A Ghost Kiss

**Cam POV**

'What list?' Grant asked

'It's a list of very important and highly dangerous people; it's something that Cath- _the Circle_ wanted...they wanted it so badly that they killed my father for it' I began to drift back into the memories

'Stop.' Tyler's arms gripped mine 'Stop Cam. This is what happened last time. Stop thinking about the past' he shook my shoulders

'Step back' Zach threw him off of me

'I..can't...breath' I felt myself slipping. _I was at a fairground with my dad, a lady dropped a napkin. My father picked it up and tucking it in his pocket. It was a dead drop. I wasn't meant to see the names but I did…and then I became a target_.

I woke up screaming. My throat feeling like it was going to explode. My lungs burning. My face felt hot. I tried to move from under the cover but someone grabbed my arms holding me down.

'NO' I kept screaming 'GET AWAY FROM ME'

'Cam, it's me'

'DON'T HURT HER. SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING'

'Cam, it's a nightmare, everything's okay, focus on my voice' I tried to do as they said, but their voice was distant, almost still in a haze surrounding me. My eyes couldn't focus on the figure in the dark. 'Gallagher Girl it's me' He whispered. I stopped struggling. Through watery eyes, I could just make out the silhouette of someone over me.

'Zach?' I croaked.

'Yeah, it's me' His grip on my arms loosened.

'I'm sorry' I apologised, pulling my knees closer to my body

'Sorry for what?' There was a small smirk on his face

'For waking you. It's no fun having to deal with me and my nightmares again'

'To be honest, I haven't slept' He stretched his arms out and sat on my bed 'I was too worried about you' I glanced at the wooden chair that was placed right next to my bed.

'Did you...did you stay here?' I asked. Zach nodded.

'You're awake now so I'll leave. It's Joe's turn to-'

'Watch me?' I finished for him with a raised eyebrow

'I need to go Gallagher G-'

'No' I interrupted

'No?' He raised his eyebrow

'We need to talk and you aren't leaving until we've sorted everything out'

'There's nothing to talk about' He stood up

'Yes there is!' I exclaimed 'Zach, I _know_ I've hurt you and I'm sorry'

'Sorry isn't going to cut it Cam'

'Please let me explain then!' I grabbed his hand forcing him to stop moving towards the door. 'Look' I began 'I'm sorry for sleeping with Tyler. It's just...it's just that I felt lost and he was the only thing I was sure about. I was weak and I gave into temptation'

' _Temptation_? Cam did I ever cross your mind? Did you ever think how crazy I went when you were gone? I spent my whole bloody summer trying to find you and my mom. I had to deal with _your_ mom grieving...you know for a while she thought you were dead...we _all_ thought you were dead.' He cupped my face 'I never stopped loving you Cammie'

'Ha..have you stopped loving me now? After everything I did to you?' I whispered, not being able to look at him in the eye. Zach sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes too, biting my lip to stop the tears from falling. I may have lost my memory and subsequently missed out on three years with my family, but the thought of losing Zach right now terrified me more. The silence that spread between us was unbearable. 'Zach…' I whispered. Zach gave a shuddered breath and I felt him lips skim mine quickly. A ghost of a kiss. My breath caught. It was over too quickly. His hands dropped from my face and he stepped back.

'You should get some rest Cam' He gave me a weak smile before heading to the door, but this time I didn't try to stop him leaving.

I couldn't sleep after that. I was too worked up on the fact that I'd screwed everything up. No one else came in to watch me. So I decided to sneak along the corridor, down the stairs and into the small room at the end of the corridor. The door was unlocked. I stepped inside. Catherine was sitting on her bed staring at the light through the tiny cracks of the boarded up window. The beams of light cut across her face, lighting up her eyes. She didn't look over at me when I entered.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' She asked aloud. I stayed where I was. 'The night is so simple. So...quiet. I love it because that's when all the lost creatures come out...it's because they feel safe' She then turned to me 'You feel safe in the shadows, don't you Cameron?' She gave a small smile. I nodded. For some reason words seemed to have abandoned me. 'I used to be like you. I would roam the halls of Gallagher and slip into the passageways. I felt like I could escape. I could spy on the spies' She laughed 'I felt powerful' She squinted at me 'You don't feel powerful anymore, do you?' She shook her head, answering her own question 'No you don't. You feel lost. And you want answers. So ask'

'What happened to me Catherine?'

'Many things' She shrugged 'You handled it all though. You were strong willed. The Circle couldn't break your spirit...so they decided to break your reality. Blur the lines between fantasy and reality' She chuckled again 'You became their puppet and you _danced_ '

'How long did the Circle have me?' I asked

'How long _have they had you_ is a better question' She turned away from me 'No one _really_ leaves the Circle'

'Joe did...and Zach' Catherine chuckled at my answer

'You might not be able to see it clearly at first, but _certain_ things trigger _certain_ memories' She shook her head 'And we can't escape our memories can we?' She paused 'Although you seem to be chasing your memories instead of escaping them'

'What did they do to me?' My voice shook along with my body. Catherine's eyes grew hard, almost as if she was looking into the past.

'You don't want to know Cameron' She shook her head. She crawled back on her bed and under the covers. Her eyes remained open 'I can still hear your screams' She whispered, her body visibly shaking under the thin cover 'And you just won't stop screaming' I could feel the tears building up. My lungs were becoming heavy again. I backed out of the room leaving Catherine to sleep.

 **Author's note: I might start doing two uploads a week because I'm making progress with this story. We shall see! Upload either Friday or next Wednesday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! I'm busy trying to get inspired and work on some ideas for Fixing Our Soul...Zammie's relationship is pushed in a way that it never has been before xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Emma: Interesting...I'm split between Zach and Tyler at the moment xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Aww, so happy to hear from you again! I'm better now, it's just a slight shock to the system because I've dealt with grief before and supported other people through their grief but this feels different because I was extremely close to her. Take care too xxx**

 **Zammielover101: Aww thank you very much! I hope that you've enjoyed the other two stories as well! Make sure you check out all of my other stories (a lot of them are series, so you have quite a bit of reading to do!) xxx**


	8. Watching Me

**Cam POV**

I moved along the corridor into the sitting room. Joe and Liz had been working, gathering data on me. It was all laid out of the table. My whole life written in pieces of paper staring back at me. I fingered the paper, daring myself to read. I picked up a photo, it was old judging by the quality of the photo. It was surprisingly clean so had obviously been kept in a frame. There was no date stamp on the back. I studied the photo. My mom was easy to identify, she had the same sparkle in her eyes. Next to her was a younger version of me; pigtails and dungarees. I was grinning from ear to ear, my head tilted back to show off my smile more. A stick of cotton candy in my hand. On the other side of me was my dad. A look in his eyes that I recognised in my own. He was a man with a plan...but a man who was also scared.

'Your father loved your pigtails' I jumped at Joe's voice. He was leaning against the doorframe watching me.

'I'm sorry, I-' I stood up

'There is nothing to be sorry about Cam' Joe stepped forward slowly. 'These are your memories'

'But I don't _remember_ them' I waved the photo 'I don't remember him at all, is that normal?'

'Matthew died when you were young Cameron, you didn't have many memories of him before your _accident_ '

'You mean before I was kidnapped by the circle?' I studied Joe and watched his jaw tense _ever so slightly_. Catherine was right...no one really leaves the circle, and the circle never really leaves. I looked back at the table. There was a map of the world at one end. Red dots at certain points across the globe; _Virginia, Boston, London, Rome and The Alps_.

'Why here?' I thought aloud. I turned to Joe who was looking at me inquisitively 'Why here in California?' I asked 'I mean, it just doesn't make sense! I was in _Rome_ and somehow I ended here?' I shook my head 'It doesn't make sense'

'Try not to worry yourself' He placed his hand on my shoulder 'You had a panic attack 48 hours ago. You need to rest'

'I've been out for nearly 2 days?' I asked confused. Joe nodded.

'Your body is telling you to rest Cameron. You need to listen to it'

'But my gut is telling me to run Joe! And that there's something more to being here than meets the eye' Joe pulled me closer into a hug.

'Sometimes our guts are just clinging onto familiar feelings. You always wanted to run. You could never sit down'

'You don't understand' I pushed out of his arms. 'This isn't just about me wanting to run Joe! This is about me getting my memories back and finding out what Dr Steve wanted from me'

'This is also about _keeping you safe_ Cam. We cannot afford to lose you again'

'Was...was there any part of you that would have left me in here? Let me live a normal life?' Joe left the question hanging in the air. I looked at him, _pleading_ him with my eyes.

'Good night Cam' Joe gave me one last hug before leaving. I turned back to the pictures. These were all photos of _old Cammie_ ; the Cammie that disappeared through a tunnel and didn't come back. She was gone. There was one photo that reminded me of my time here. It was that stupid photo Logan uploaded. Me and Nathan. Nathan and I hugging. I picked it up. This was the photo that caused everyone to find me, this was the photo that robbed me of a normal life and catapulted me into twisted world. I stared at the photo, studying every detail until it was imprinted in my mind.

'What have we done Cam?' I whispered out loud, the tears falling without me realising.

Later that night, whilst everyone was asleep, nightmares once again plagued my mind.

 _The ground was wet underfoot. The leaves were damp from the storm that had struck. The trees hung low, their leaves wilting, sad. I was thrown onto the floor. Dirt enveloping my clothes. A barrel of a gun clicked._

' _Tell us what you know' They barked. I tried to push myself up but I was shoved down again. The gun was placed at my back. 'GIVE US THE NAMES'_

' _I never saw the names' I cried out_

' _LEAVE HER ALONE!' I could hear Catherine pleading. They ignored her._

' _Do you miss your father Cameron?' They said. Their voice full of amusement. 'I remember his last moments. His last breath. The colour draining from his face' I reacted. I spun around and kicked the gun out of their hand, then connected my fist with their groin. They howled in pain, doubling over. I scrambled, trying to get the gun but someone grabbed my legs, pulling me to the floor. I kicked and screamed trying to get free. I was about to reach the gun when someone trod on my hands. It was my turn to howl out in pain._

' _You have his spirit, I'll give you that' They removed their foot, dusted themselves off, and picked up the gun. 'Now Cameron; we can do this the easy way, or the hard way' I did not say anything._

' _TELL ME!' They barked_

' _I don't know' I whispered feeling the tears fall_

' _YOU DO' I was hit_

' _She's a child! Leave her out of this!' Catherine said_

' _She saw!' The figure exclaimed_

' _We don't know that, let her go'_

' _Are you going soft on us? Do you_ care _about her life?'_

' _She doesn't know' Catherine said confidently, determined, sure._

' _Kill them both' The order came_

' _NO' I screamed fighting against the barrier formed around me. Catherine too was fighting and there were many shots being fired, twigs breaking under foot. There were so many punches thrown, I threw some, I blocked some, I was hit by some._

' _Cameron' She grabbed me by my arms 'Look at me' I did as I was told, there was a large gash across her face, blood mixing with dirt and dust. 'Run' She whispered._

I woke up in a joult. My head snapping up as something was dropped. I did not wake to find myself in the cabin, not in my room or asleep on the sofa. No. I found myself lying on the ground in the middle of the woods with a blanket draped over me and a jacket for a pillow. There was a fire crackling in front of me...and someone watching me from the otherside of the flames.

 **Author's note: So I managed to whirm another upload into this week! I should have a double ready for you on Wednesday! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: I don't think Zach will ever stop loving Cam...there's just a pull between them xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you very much! I'm looking forward to continuing this story for a little while longer xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I think in that moment, it wasn't one of there 'sweep-me-off-my-feet' kind of kisses, but just a kiss that could have been something but wasn't...xxx**


	9. Pervert

**Cam POV**

The flames danced as I stared directly at a face I thought I wouldn't see again.

'Hello Dr Steve' I said, my mouth feeling dry

'Hello Cameron' He nodded at me 'I take it you slept well?'

'How did you find me?' I asked, my body feeling surprisingly normal. No drugs in my system.

'Oh I was...around and stumbled across you' He waved it away as if it was an everyday occurance for him to walk in the woods in the middle of the night and _stumble_ across a young girl. Pervert.

'How convenient and not at all creepy' I commented. He chuckled lightly

'Oh I knew we would be reunited somewhere along the line...though I do find it fitting that we're back where we met properly. Do you remember when we were here Cameron?' He asked. I remained silent. He smiled; it was a kind, sympathetic smile. I hated it. 'You met some of my friends in Rome and they took you on a little trip. You went to _many_ places with them, but bringing you here was meant to be the final stage. You see, the Circle have a habit of _disposing_ the remains of people in very secluded and isolated places; much like your father's grave, do you remember that?' He looked at me carefully 'I don't suppose you do' He tapped his head 'The mind is a very complex thing. Mankind has had a brain since the beginning of time, yet we still don't understand it' He sighed.

'Anyway, this is where we were going to bury you, because you _still_ weren't telling us any names. Something happened when you were being tortured. Do you remember that? The torture?' He paused, looking into the flames 'Out of everything that I've done, your screams are the hardest to forget' He gave a small shiver before looking back at me 'We kept you in a cabin trying to worm it out any possible way...you gave us _some_ clues, but nothing satisfying. Which is why we had to kill you. But then Catherine thought of the idea to keep you alive and watch. See what happened? She was very protective over you, you know. She looked after you like she _cared_. Ha! No one _cares_ about us. Not really. Not truthfully' He threw another log into the fire causing it to flicker and spit. I remained silent. My gaze fixed on him whilst he stared into the flames. The fire continued to crackle between us. He then looked up and held my gaze. 'Still not found your memories?' he asked. I once again remained silent. 'You won't find them, at least not _all_ of them. I made sure you wouldn't find them all' He looked up at the sky, watching the smoke drift into the cold night sky.

'What do you want from me now?' I asked, my voice was calm and controlled. It was surprising.

'You know what I want Cameron' He turned back at me 'I want the names on that list. And if you're here to get your memories back, then why don't I help you? It'll be a win-win situation for both of us...so what do you say? Will you help me?'

'What happens if I agree?'

'The better question should be; what happens if you _don't_?' He smiled wickedly at me 'Think about it Cameron. I found you once again. It'll be hard to keep up this cat-and-mouse-chase.' He leant forward 'If I can get to you _here_...who else do you reckon I could reach?' He pondered, although I got the sense that he already knew 'The safe house you're using...it isn't that far from here, is it?' I remained silent again 'And you were recently joined by some Blackthorne boys weren't you?' His smile widened 'I know everything Cameron. You've got no choice' I reacted. In an instant I was up on my feet, kicking over the fire so it headed towards Dr Steve, the ash grazing his clothes, he put an hand over his face to protect him. He hissed as the ash burnt.

I reacted again. I began to ran. I didn't know which way I was going or where I was heading to. I just ran as fast as I could, further away from Dr Steve's angry yells of my name that seemed to resonate through the trees. Birds were disturbed from their nests; scattering over head.

 _Follow the pigeons_. Joe's words echoed around me with the cries of the birds. _Follow the pigeons_ was repeated over and over again. I kept going. A new determination in me. I needed to find my memories. I needed to get away from Dr Steve. I needed to find my friends. I needed to escape.

 **Author's note: Slightly shorter chapter today, but Dr Steve is back...and he's not going away that easily. Friday will be a double upload! Excited to see what's going to happen! Half way through this story, only 16 chapters to fit in with the rest of the series xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Did you think that it was Dr Steve? xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I have missed your comments on my story so much! Tyler and Zach have so much testosterone going on between then. I agree that Cam shouldn't of slept with Tyler, but she felt lost and he was one of the only certain things in her life. Catherine is still alive but she's very ill. (This series of stories takes place as an alternative to after book 4). I haven't thought about bringing Nathan into this story at the moment...there is still time though! xxx**


	10. We'll Find Her

**Bex POV**

I woke up to hearing Grant's heavy breaths next to me, his arm draped over my body slightly. The sun wasn't up. My body clock told me it was 4am. _I never wake up at 4 am_.

'Something's wrong' I muttered to myself, sliding out of Grant's grasp. The floor was cold and creaked beneath my feet. I pad-footed my way across the small corridor and knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer. I opened the door and stepped inside. Cam was not in the bed, not sitting in the chair, nor was she sitting on the window ledge. She wasn't here. I moved downstairs, perhaps she went to get some food or she just couldn't sleep at all. I moved downstairs and felt a chill radiate around me. The front door was wide open. Swinging on its hinges. All the bolts and hi-tec barriers that Joe and Townsend installed to keep Cam in _were gone_. I glanced down the corridor, Catherine's door was closed and bolted as it always is over night. Joe's always the last one down here and makes sure that everything's shut. So there was no reason why the door should be open. Unless….

'Shit' I sprinted back out of all of the rooms, banging on them before moving onto the next.

'GET UP' I shouted continuing to bang on the doors 'GET UP GET UP GET UP'

'Miss Baxter' Townsend came out of his room slightly dishevealed compared to his usually well-put-together figure 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Cam isn't in her room and I checked downstairs. The front door is _wide open_. I have a feeling that something is _very_ wrong'

'Who saw Cameron last?' He asked.

'I did' Joe said. His voice was cold and hs eyes were piercing and dangerous. 'She was looking at the photos. I heard her going back to her room'

'How did she break the locks?' Liz asked rubbing her eyes, her hair sticking up from all angles.'The coding in them would take _days_ at best. I should know' She shrugged.

'So no one knows where Cammie is?' I asked looking at everyone around. Their eyes all dropping in shame. We had a mission to protect Cam, and we all failed. 'Wait a sec, where's Zach?' Everyone looked around surprised not to see him. Suddenly downstairs there was a mighty clattering of something being thrown against something else. We all raced down, expecting the worst, and expecting the worst we all got. Zach and Tyler were in a fist fight. Both looked more angry than I'd ever seen them. Zach looked murderous. There was a cut above his eye and the blood oozed all the way down to his jaw. Tyler looked in worse shape, His one of his eyes was already swollen, his nose was bleeding and his mouth was cut too.

Neither noticed we were there, they just kept attacking each other. Grant, Joe, Townsend and me all fought to try and restrain them. Once we pulled them back I slapped both of them around the head.

'What on Earth were you children fighting about?' Townsend asked

'It's obvious' I rolled my eyes ' _Cam, duh_ '

'WHERE IS SHE?' Zach growled

'How the fuck am I meant to know? I was asleep and you fucking attacked me' Tyler snapped back

'SHE'S MISSING' Zach shouted

'I know, Captain Obvious' Tyler snared. Zach fought against Joe and Grant.

'I am going to kill-'

'STOP' Liz and Macey both shouted. Zach snapped his head to look at her

'If you two idiots actually used that brain of yours in your pretty-little-heads, you would have worked out that _Liz_ i.e. the _genius_ placed a tracker on the Gallagher necklace that Cam _always_ wears which means that we'll track her down' Macey said

'What if she isn't wearing it?' Townsend asked. Macey, Liz and I glared at him

'Never underestimate the power of a girl and her necklace' Macey flicked her hair.

' _Or_ it's the fact that since Cam found the necklace, _she hasn't taken it off_. I know my best friend' I glared at Tyler, daring him to challenge me. He said nothing...although that could be from his split lip. 'We'll find her' I turned back to Townsend 'We'll find her and we'll end this'

 **Author's note: Double upload as promised so I'll reply to comments in the next chapter xxx**


	11. Kill You Kill Them

**Bex POV**

We decided that splitting up, realistically would be the best option. However with the tracker and Zach's unpredictability, it was best to stay altogether. Zach was ahead with Liz and me whilst Joe and Townsend had a close eye on Tyler. Macey came up next to me.

'Do you think she's hurt?' She whispered, low enough that no one else would hear.

'I don't know Mace. I mean when she pushed me...she wasn't herself. She needed to get away from me and she _physically_ _pushed me_. Cam's never hurt me intentionally but in that moment it felt like she was'

'So Cam is just as unpredictable as Zach right now' She grumbled 'I mean what was he thinking? Just attacking Tyler because _he thought he knew where Cam was_ ' Macey shook out her raven hair 'Boys just don't make sense'

'Coming from you' I raised my eyebrow at her. Macey side-eyed me

'I know I'm the resident boy expert, but not with _these_ kind of boys. Not with _boys who could kill you in as many ways as you could kill them_ ' She gave a small shudder 'Now imagine having _two_ of these highly trained individuals wanting to be with you whilst you can't even trust yourself. That's how Cam is feeling. She has two passionate and fairly impulsive individuals and finds it easier to be on her own rather than than dealing with both of them' She shrugged 'I can see why her nightmares have returned and worsened'

'You've heard them too?' I looked at her carefully. She nodded.

'Is it bad to say that I'm used to them?' She said rhetorically 'To be honest the nights that I _don't_ hear them worry me the most'

'Zach stops her nightmares' I pointed out. Silence passed us as both of us comprehended what I just said. Zach was important to Cammie. Zach kept Cammie safe.

'So what about him?' Macey moved her head back, gesturing behind her at Tyler. 'What does he know about Cam?' My mouth formed a thin line as a chewed on what to say

'Too much. He knows too much about Cam'

'Can we trust him?' Macey asked

'Are you referring to Zach or Tyler?' I asked. Macey kept her gaze locked on ahead of her. I drew my gaze away and looked at Zach. The tension rippled in his hunched shoulders.

'I feel as though each is as worse as the other' She muttered.

'I think I found something!' Liz called. We moved closer to a small sheltered area. There was a blanket on the floor, a fire which had dwindled and knocked over spreading ash everywhere. 'Someone left in a hurry' Macey noted. I moved towards the fire and touched some of the sticks.

'The fire hasn't been out for a while' I turned to Joe and Townsend 'A good 2-3 hours I reckon'

'That means she could be anywhere' Grant commented

'We don't know if she was here' Zach snapped

'Um...I think she was' Macey fished through the fire and picked out a small circular tracker.

'That's impossible!' Liz exclaimed 'No way would Cam of been able to find it _and_ take it out without the correct tools'

'So maybe she didn't take it out?' I thought aloud. I spun back around onto the adults 'Do we have a location for Dr Steve?' Townsend's eyes widened, Joe just raised his eyebrow

'MI6 last located Dr Steve in Amsterdam' Townsend informed us

'You seriously think he's involved?' Zach whirled on me 'Do you think he would risk coming back here _knowing_ that Cam remembered _and_ was under protection?'

'He's desperate Zach' I tried to keep my voice level and not lose it with him 'Whatever he wants, clearly he will stop at _nothing_ to get it. So yes, I do think that he's involved'

'So tell me _Baxter_ how do you think he got into the country?' He asked mockingly.

'Zach…' Grant warned

'It's fine' I waved it away, I turned back to Zach 'I don't know. You were in the Circle; how did _you_ leave and enter the country undetected?' I hissed back. Once again something seemed to have snapped within Zach and he began to charge towards me. Grant was about to step in but Joe placed his arm in front to stop him. I analysed Zach's movement as he began to shift his weight onto the left side of his body. I shifted my weight to the right, lowering my stance slightly, my hands braced at my side ready to swing around just at the peak of Zach's momentum. His fist raised and I ducked, Kicking back and connecting with his torso. I flipped back, crouched down. He grunted as he realised what I was doing. I braced myself once again as we engaged in hand-to-hand combat; both of us dodging and blocking one another.

'Give up Baxter' He hissed

'Liz. Now!' I called. Zach's eyes widened and before he could react, his body began to slump to the floor. A Nicotine patch placed at the back of his neck. His eyes closed slowly. I watched as Zach, the boy I knew as always wired and angry appeared younger and more vulnerable as he drifted off to sleep. I wiped my brow.

'Impressive Miss Baxter' Joe gave a slow clap. I gave a small smile.

'Why couldn't we have done that earlier?' I commented. He chuckled

'It was more entertaining this way'

'So what are we going to do now?' Liz asked, stepping slowly around Zach's body. Not wanting to wake the beast.

'Grant, Jonas, Liz and Macey, take Zach back to the cabin. Sedate him if necessary. Myself, Agent Edwards, Tyler and Bex will continue to look for Cam. Give us 24 hours. If we can't find her or we have not returned, phone Abby or Rachel' He thought for a moment 'Phone Abby first' Joe looked carefully at Macey, basically signalling that she was in charge. Macey nodded. She turned to me and gave me a hug.

'Stay safe' I whispered

'You too' She squeezed before walking back the way we came. Zach's unconscious figure slumped across Grant's shoulders, retreating into the woods.

 **Author's note: Cammie's missing (again), the others can't find her (again) and Zach is blurring the lines between professional & personal (again). I've got some interesting things coming up with this story! See you all on Wednesday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to what's coming as well. Cammie's life will hang in the balance (quite literally) soon! And when that happens, she'll have to make the biggest decision of her life! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! I've been going through a patch of writer's block but I feel better about everything now. Thank you again xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Hope you enjoyed the double upload xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I didn't mean the 'pervert' in that kind of way. It was just a joke. Thank you for all of your feedback on every chapter! I've loved reading how your opinions change from chapter to chapter! Hope you enjoy this double upload! xxx**


	12. Sorry Zach

**Zach POV**

I woke up with the headache of all headaches. The room felt like it was spinning 100 times faster than it should do. I winced as I tried to sit up - a simple task that was actually extremely difficult.

'Sleeping Beauty's awake' Macey muttered from somewhere.

'Liz, do you need to check his vitals or something?' Grant asked.

'No' her voice shook 'I'm not going near him'

'Liz, he's not going to hurt you' Jonas said

'If that's true, then why don't you do it' She said.

'Me?' Jonas replied 'Well...I...um...I don't know the medical side, I'm usually behind a computer screen'

'Oh for the love of God' Macey sighed. I heard movement and then a sharp slap across the face. My head stopped spinning.

'OW' I snapped.

'That's not the correct medical procedure' Liz whispered. Macey rolled her eyes.

'Well he's awake, and he's responding. I think that's good enough'

'What happened?' I rubbed my forehead, having to close my eyes from the pain

'We drugged you' Grant said simply.

'What?' I looked up at them quickly

'You were getting pretty aggressive, and to be honest, I really didn't want to deal with your ass. Especially after Bex whooped it' Macey smirked.

'Where's Cam?'

'Not here'

'Where's Tyler?'

'Not here'

'Where's Joe?'

'THEY AREN'T HERE' Macey snapped 'They left you behind to find Cam because otherwise you'd be kicking and screaming!'

'Could have been a little nicer McHenry' Grant scowled. He moved across the room and kneeled in front of me. 'Cam being here and being near Tyler has clearly got to you, mate. In everyone's professional opinion, it's best if you stay distant'

'Oh' Was all I could say

'They will let us know when they've found her, and if not then we have to call Abby'

'And what if we still can't find her?' I asked. Grant sighed, he looked at the others and then back at me.

'How long have I been out?' I asked instead, not wanting to know the answer.

'6 hours'

'And they still haven't found her?'

'Give them time Zach, it took us 3 years before we found Cam, and that was with access to every single surveillance camera in the world.' Grant tried to keep his voice as calmly as possible. 'We will find her'

'But what if we're too late' I whispered

'We won't be' Macey said confidently 'Cam might lose her way a little bit, but she's a fighter, and she'll keep fighting until she finds her way back'

We all took a moment to think about what was going on around us, then there was a noise from the other room.

'What was that?' Jonas asked

'Catherine' Liz gave a small shiver

'Someone needs to check on her' Grant said

'You can forget about that. I'm not going to check on the _her_ ' Macey snapped

'Well someone has to!' Grant retorted

'I will' I sighed 'She is my mother after all' I got up and moved down the corridor. Her door was locked. Liz inputted the code and then rushed away. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. Catherine was on the floor picking up broken bits of glass. She looked up at me and scurried away.

'I'm sorry, I knocked the lamp off'

'It's fine' I muttered, collecting the broken bits. I could feel my mother looking at me

'You haven't come to see me yet' She said

'There's nothing to say to you'

'I could think of a million things you could say to me; mostly about your deprived childhood'

'Leave it Catherine' I snapped. My back was to her, but I sensed her eyebrow raise

'Catherine? No mom, or mother, or bitch? I thought you would have called me a bitch by now'

'There are worse things I could say'

'Then why don't you?' She asked. I wasn't sure if she was baiting me, enticing me into one of her traps.

'What do you want?' I spun on her angrily, she flinched. In this moment I saw her figure, how thin she looked. How...scared.

'What do you want?' I asked her, calmer this time.

'Where's Cammie?' She asked

'Gone' I clenched my jaw 'She left last night'

'She was frightened when she came in here' Catherine looked off into the distance. I tried to hide my surprise.

'What did you just say?'

'She was frightened...She just kept screaming'

'Cammie didn't scream last night' I spoke slowly, knowing that Catherine was drifting into the past.

'She swore a lot, she kicked and punched at anyone getting close to her. Even when he drugged her up, she kept fighting' Catherine wrapped her arms around her 'She kept her mouth closed when they asked for information, wouldn't even give us a letter from a name. But she screamed. She screamed and kept on screaming. I begged Steve to leave her alone, but he needed the names, he still needs them!' She turned back to me, her eyes wild and alert

'When was the last time you saw Cammie? When did she run?' I asked

'Dr Steve was angry at her. She wasn't telling us anything and we... _he_ thought that she was no use to us anymore...so we had to get rid of her. A few hours before, Cam had hit her head badly, she had a slight concussion but Steve believed that it would help the situation. We'd kill her and make it look like an accident' She wrapped her arms closer around her body 'Cammie faked how bad the injury actually was. We hoped that she'd be unconscious for longer, but she wasn't. I kept her quiet but she opened the car door and rolled out. We chased her and caught up to her...I tried to protect her but...but it was either her or me' I saw the tears in her eyes 'I'm so sorry'

'What did she say when she saw you? Was there anything that she said that was out of the ordinary?'

'She wanted to know what happened to her; how long they _had_ her' Catherine's face formed a thin line 'They still have her' She looked up at me 'They still have you'

'What do you mean?'

'No one leaves the Circle. No one _really_ leaves'

'Do you know where Dr Steve is?' I asked. Catherine shook her head.

'You know that I love you Zach. I love you so much and I wish that I did better...but this life, this world was one that I was brought into, and you unfortunately can't escape it'

'So I have a death sentence? I'm stuck with the Circle?' There was no use being nice to her anymore, I was pissed. She apologised but it still doesn't make up for what she said; _no one leaves the circle. No one really leaves_.

'It's the only family that you know'

'I have a chance at a better family! With Cam! And I need to find her'

'I'm sorry Zach, I'm so, so sorry'

 **Author's note: I feel so sorry for everyone. Aww things are about to get super serious. Friday will only be a single upload. This story is close to the end xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Thank you so much xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Your comment made me smile! I agree with basically everything that you said! I really do like weaving plots/characters through my stories and the series that they end up becoming. xxx**


	13. Come Out Come Out

**Cam POV**

The woods, for a chameleon, is one of the worst places. Sure you can hide amongst the trees and the foliage, however the role of a chameleon is to _hide in plain sight_ , blend into the crowd. There was no crowd here. There was no noise. There was no school that I could pretend to be a part of. There was also no way that I could hide my footprints in the loose earth. I glanced behind me and could already see my muddy prints. There is a chance that Dr Steve wouldn't be able to find me, but since I've known him, he's been full of surprises.

A crunch from behind me brought me back to the present. There was a flock of birds from the above trees that flew off.

'Cameron' Dr Steve taunted 'Come out, come out wherever you are' I ducked behind a fallen tree, my head just poking above trying to see him. There was nothing. All I could hear was my own shallow breaths and the blood pounding in my ears.

I really wish that the others were here or that I was more prepared, a weapon of some sort. But what use would a stone be compared to fully loaded gun.

I waited on baited breath for something else to happen.

I heard the barrel of the gun click into place before I had time to turn around. Dr Steve towered over me and fired a bullet into my leg. I hissed in pain. He stepped on my leg to stop me from escaping and knelt down.

'Guess we're doing this the hard way'

 **Zach POV**

The sun had set and risen again, yet there was still no word from Joe or Bex.

'Do you think something's gone wrong?' Jonas asked pacing around the room

'If something went wrong then we'd know by now...wouldn't we?' Macey asked.

'Let's just take it easy' Grant stood up 'We need to remain calm because if- and I mean _if_ \- something were to happen, then we need to be cool and controlled'

'Since when were you put in charge?' I chuckled. Grant flexed his muscles.

'Since I carried you back on my shoulder. Trust me mate, you aren't a feather'

'Well you're a-' Before I could finish, Liz screamed from down the corridor. I leapt to my feet and ran down the corridor. Liz came out of Catherine's room shaking like a leaf.

'Liz, what's wrong?' I held her forearms trying to steady her.

'She's...she's dead' Liz whispered. She began to cry and went into Macey's arms. I moved passed her and then into the room. My mother was lying still in her bed. Her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful.

'Zach, you don't have to do this' Grant said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Grant moved past me and placed his hand on her pulse point. He sighed and then raised the blanket to cover her face.

'Are you okay?' Grant asked me.

'I thought I'd feel different' I admitted 'Like...I don't know...you know?' I looked at him, the power of words seeming to have gone from me.

'I know' He patted my arm. I sighed.

'I never thought that she'd...that I'd…'

'Don't worry about it mate' He patted my arm again. 'I'll leave you alone'

Grant left the room and I was alone. Truly alone.

I didn't stay in the room longer than I needed to. For me it didn't seem right to be in the room with her just being there.

I walked back into the front room. Liz and Jonas was looking over a map, Grant and Macey were checking their guns.

'What's going on?' I asked. Everyone looked at each other. Grant threw my jacket at me.

'Cammie left us a clue...Joe wants us all to help. Come on, we need to leave'

 **Author's note: Extremely short chapter, originally there was more detail in Zach's bit, but I couldn't bring myself to keep it in considering recent personal events. Sorry. Anyway...NEW STORY OUT NOW! My sequel to _Selling Our Soul_ called _Fixing Our Soul_ is out now! I'm very excited about it and I look forward to what's going to happen between the characters! This story has 3 chapters left (!6 chapters to keep with the rest of the series)! Sorry for not uploading on Friday, I was quite ill over the weekend. See you all on Wednesday xxx**

 **GallagherGirlEmbassyRowFan: Zach loves Cammie so much! Basically in this story, Catherine wasn't in control of the Circle and therefore it was either Steve killing her or Steve killing Cammie. xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I always show Catherine as a villain and it's different to see her as the victim. I like what you said ' _She went to Gallagher and instead of coming out to the light she was still trapped in the darkness_ '...I might just steal that... xxx**


	14. Keep Moving

**Cam POV**

I can understand why Dr Steve shot me, he didn't want be to get away again. I understand because if the roles were reversed, I would have done the exact same thing...Only I would have shot him in his head.

'Keep moving' He shoved me forward 'Faster' He shoved again

'Well I'm sorry, someone shot me in the leg so I'm having a _little_ trouble walking' I quipped. He jarred the gun into my back

'I can make it worse for you if you'd like' He hissed. I stayed silent. 'That's better, you're finally learning. Now keep walking'

The ground beneath my feet was gradually becoming steeper and wetter.

'Where are we going?' I asked, the faint sound of water pricking my ears.

'There's a waterfall up ahead. Once you've told me the names, I'm going to kill you'

'Jey, you make wanting to help you seem _so_ appealing' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes for extra emphasis.

'There's no point beating around the bush with this Cameron. I want the names, then I want you dead. I will tell you anything that you're missing, then I want the names. If all goes well, I _might_ spare your friends, we'll see'

'To be honest, I don't really want to help you. I mean, I'm going to die once you get what you want. Why should I help you now?'

'Your mother, have you spoken to her recently?' He asked. I stopped moving and faced him

'You touch her and I'll-'

'You'll what?' He snapped, smiling wickedly. I gritted my teeth. 'Come on Cameron, you need to finish your sentence'

I couldn't finish. I had no threats to make. None that would scare Dr Steve.

'Why don't you say hello to her?' He gestured behind me. I spun around but there was nothing there.

'Where is she?' I snapped.

'Walk' he said simply. Adrenaline and anger fuelled my body. I powered on ahead, the ground even out and I came to the edge of the woods. The sound of the water was a lot louder...like _a lot louder_. On the edge of the waterfall was my mom, gagged and bound. An armed guard behind her.

'You monster' I hissed. Dr Steve's smile widened

'Does this mean that you will tell me the names?'

This was one of those moments that life hung in the balance. Life and death situation amplified to the max.

'I will'

 **Bex POV**

'What did you find?' Zach asked once everyone had caught up with me.

'Cammie left this' I flashed my torch on a rock where there was the bloody handprint.

'How can you be sure that it's Cam's?' Grant asked. I rolled my eyes. Macey and Liz did too. I held up my left hand, tracing the lines with my right.

'Everyone has ridges in their hands, it's what makes us all individual, no two lines are the same. Cammie in this instant had a large deep cut running along the bottom of her palm from a _very_ bad midnight feast binge session the summer after the whole Josh incident.' Macey, Liz and I gave a small shudder.

'Fine, so Cam left a bloodied handprint on a rock. This doesn't tell us where she is or where she's going' Grant noted. Joe shook his head and sighed.

'I've failed as a teacher' He muttered

'Clearly if Cam's hand was on here, she either tripped or was heading in this direction' I pointed due North

'There's a waterfall up ahead' Tyler spoke for the first time in ages 'If Cam goes there, then she can see the whole of the region. I could head there if I was her'

'No one asked for your opinion' Zach snapped. Everyone glared at him. Tyler huffed.

'You may not like me, but I'm here to help rescue Cam. If you have a problem, take it up with me _after_ she's safe. Until then, shut the fuck up' Tyler spun on his heels and began to head north. I raised my eyebrow at Zach.

'I can always give you a whooping again if you'd like' I teased. Zach had a small smirk tugging on his lips.

'I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway Baxter'

 **Author's note: Only two chapters left! There won't be an upload on Friday so they'll be one next Wednesday xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I agree with everything that you wrote. Zach was just in incredibly unfortunate circumstances. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I'm planning a massive, explosive and death-defying last few chapters xxx**


	15. Excellent Cameron

**Cammie POV**

'Mom, are you okay?' I called over to her. She gave a small nod. I knew she was lying, she would never admit how hurt she actually was, but judging by the bruised eye and a cut on her forehead, she didn't look good.

'She'll be fine, as long as you tell me the names on the list'

'I need a moment to remember' I snapped 'I kinda forgot who I was for three years, no thanks to you, so it _might_ take me just a little while to remember names on a piece of paper that I glanced at when I was 8 years old'

'Perhaps we can speed the process up?' He placed his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.

'What is that?' I asked

'This is the most powerful truth serum in the world. It's illegal in over 145 different countries' He examined the bottle 'It's so powerful that too much of this can alter your brain'

'And you want me to use it?'

'I need you to remember things from over 10 years ago. So yes, I think we do need to use it'

My mum began to fight against her restraints, she was screaming, trying to tell me not to do anything stupid. Too late.

'Will this kill me?' I asked. Dr Steve weighted ot his thoughts carefully.

'Potentially. There are many different side effects that could come with this, death is a possibility'

'And what if I don't remember any names'

'Oh you will' He said confidently 'You will remember even if it kills you'

 **Bex POV**

'How much further?' I asked Tyler. He was powering on ahead but not too far that we couldn't keep up. He turned back and helped me up a small bounder.

'When we get over this hill, we should be able to see the waterfall and potentially Cameron'

'I think we need to split up' Joe said 'Some of us head down to the bottom of the waterfall and others of us head to the top'

'Grant, Macey, Jonas and Liz, we'll take below the waterfall. Everyone else will be Joe's team'

'I've managed to get some aerial shots of the location' Liz said, typing on her tablet

'Dare I ask, how did you do that?' Joe asked. Liz shrugged

'I hacked into the satellite. No big deal'

'And what did you find Miss Sutton?' Townsend asked. Liz studied the image on her screen and the colour drained from her face.

'Liz?' I asked 'What's wrong?'

'It's Cammie...and she isn't alone'

 **Cammie POV**

The air seemed to have shifted slightly. It seemed colder, the wind slapping me across the face as it howled past. It was almost as if the universe was telling me not to make a deal with Dr Steve. There was too much at stack for just some names on a piece of paper.

'Hurry up Cameron' Dr Steve handed me the little pipette from the bottle. I stared at the liquid in this small pipette. My life hangs in the balance with 5 ml of truth serum. I looked at my mom. I saw the sadness in her eyes.

'I'm sorry mom' I whispered. I raised the pipette close to my mouth with shaky hands. I was about to release it into my mouth when…

'CAMMIE NO' A voice shouted from behind. I turned to see Joe, Bex, Zach and Tyler running towards me. Dr Steve pulled me backwards and placed a gun to my head. Everyone stopped.

'Nobody move or I'll kill her'

'Let's not do anything stupid' Joe said slowly, he took a tentative step forward.

'Stay back or little Cameron's brains will be scattered on the ground'

'Keep coming forward' I said confidently. Zach, Bex and Tyler glared at me. I shrugged 'He's not going to kill me, he wants the names on the list more'

'Shut it' Dr Steve hit me over the head with the gun. I fell to the floor.

'Cammie!' Zach called.

Dr Steve grabbed my head and shoved it up to face him. He then uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid into my mouth. I began to gag and splutter.

'This is what it's come to' Dr Steve announced 'All I wanted were the names and now people are going to get hurt!'

I coughed. The liquid burned at the back of my throat. I could feel it seeming into my bloodstream.

'Just leave her out of this!' Tyler shouted 'She knows nothing!'

'She knows' He spat. He tilted my head again, pointing the gun at my forehead. 'Give me a name'

'El...Elias...Cr...Crane' I spluttered

'Elias Crane' Dr Steve repeated

'Cammie don't!' Bex cried

'Another' Dr Steve ordered

'Charles Dubois' I said. Hating myself for knowing them.

'Excellent Cameron' He patted my head like a dog. 'I told you that we'd get your memories back' She smiled at me sickly 'Do you remember the torture?' He asked. My body began to shake, responding for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone moving. Dr Steve clearly sensed it as well. He lifted his gun at the figure and fired.

 **Author's note: ONE chapter left! So Cameron does remember the names (I had to go back through the books to find the actual names on the list) and someone is about to die. Cammie also finally chooses between Zach and Tyler... See you all next Wednesday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Cammie will protect her friends and family till her dying breath (which might just happen in this story...maybe). I'm team Zammie all the way xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I'm looking forward to the ending in a bittersweet way xxx**


	16. The End

**Author's note: Thank you so much for this story, I really enjoyed this series (even when i had many moments of writer's block lol).**

 **Guest: Drama filled chapter coming your way xxx**

 **A New Look: Yes it is the end of the series. I feel like this Cammie adventure has run its course. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Wait. And. See xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you very much xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I hate him too! I hate that everyone was in danger because of him. I can't believe this story is going to end as well! But I've got AMAZING stories planned and I've very excited for _Fixing Our Soul_...and my new Heist Society story which is currently in the works! (Don't tell anyone ;D) xxx**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone moving. Dr Steve clearly sensed it as well. He lifted his gun at the figure and fired.

'NO!' I screamed as I watched Tyler's body crumple to the ground. The red circle in his chest already visible. I began trying to wrestle the gun out of Dr Steve's hand. Joe had gone to help Tyler whilst Bex was helping my mom. Zach was barrelling towards me.

'Face it Cameron' Dr Steve hissed as he threw me to the ground 'Not all of us will live till tomorrow'

'I plan on it being you' I snapped, kicking my legs and swiping his until he fell with a clatter. I scampered over him trying to reach for the gun but the drugs still coursing through my veins made my movements and my reaction time slightly sluggish. So sluggish in fact that Dr Steve was able to pull my legs back. I slammed my chin against the rocks. I could feel the small cut and the blood already.

My leg was still hurting from when Dr Steve shot me earlier. The adrenaline in my body was mixing with the drugs.

The weight of Dr Steve was taken off of me as Zach pulled him away.

'It's good to see you again Zachary, how's your mother?' Zach punched him, his fist connecting with Dr Steve's jaw. Zach quickly turned around and tried to help me up but my body just wasn't responding.

'Gallagher girl, we need to get you out of here' He tried to hold me steady

'I know we do, but I remember the names now Zach. This will never be over'

Zach's mouth formed a thin line. He didn't want to lie to me and he didn't want to tell me the truth. So he just gave me _that look._ Not the Zachary Goode _I know something you don't_ look but the _I know_ sympathetic look.

'Tell me another name Cameron' Dr Steve spat blood onto the floor and wiped it away with his hand. Zach placed me behind him, protecting me.

'I...I won't' I tried to take control over my body, but the drugs were still in my body, and I was fighting against myself.

'Give me another name Cameron'

'Don't' Zach hissed.

'Thomas McKnight' The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop anything else slipping out. I tasted blood.

'How many more names are left?' Dr steve rose to his feet. Zach pushed me and himself backwards.

'She's not telling you anything else' Zach snapped

'Four' Once again the words slipped out. Zach cursed under his breath. Steve smiled.

'Now, all you have to do is give me the four little names, and you won't see me again'

'LIAR' I shouted.

'That's not very ladylike is it Cameron? Why don't you tell me those names, hm?'

'I'm sorry Dr Steve, but I won't' I muttered. His smile morphed into a thin line.

'You know, the more you try and fight the drug, the more it rips you from the inside out. Don't fight Cameron, just give up'

'No' I gritted my teeth.

'Then who will die first?' He produced another gun from his pocket

'You' I hissed. I leapt past Zach and pushed Dr Steve back as fast and as hard as I could. The adrenaline had taken over and he stumbled back, closer to the edge. Zach picked me up and pulled me back.

'Are you crazy?' He gripped my arms tightly.

'Yes' I answered. Zach narrowed his brows.

'Don't be stupid, not now. I can't lose you too'

'Too? Zach what happened?'

'Catherine. She's…'

'No' I whispered, a chill sweeping through my body. Zach gave a small nod.

'I'm sorry Cam. You were right, she wasn't as bad as I thought'

'Do you want to be reunited with you mom?' We spun around and Dr Steve was getting up

'For fuck sake, just die already!' I exclaimed

'Come and kill me then' He taunted

'She won't have to' My mom came and stood next to me, cocking her gun 'I will' She then fired before Dr Steve had a chance. She hit him square in the head and he crumpled to the ground.

We were all silent for a moment. The wind carrying the sound of the gunshot away with it.

'This doesn't end with him' I said.

'What do you mean kiddo?' My mom asked.

'Philip Delauhunt, William Smith, Gideon Maxwell'

'Are these the remaining names?' She asked. I shook my head.

'There's one more...Samuel P. Winters' I admitted

'Winters? As in Preston Winters?' Zach asked. I shrugged

'I have no idea, but the Circle is a family business' I tried not to look at Zach 'So he might not know anything, or he might know _everything_ '

'Don't worry, Kiddo. We'll fix this' She pulled me into a hug 'Honey, you're shaking'

'It's probably the drugs' I tried to shrug it off, fool them, but nothing would get around my mom or Zach

'Liz, we need a medic here stat. Possible overdose of an illegal truth serum' Zach said into his comms unit. He cursed in Farsi 'That'll take too long, we need a evac team _now_ '

'Zach, she's trying' Bex said softly. 'We already need one for Tyler. He's been hurt, badly'

Suddenly I remembered that I wasn't the only one dealing with a medical problem

'Tyler!' I exclaimed running towards him. Joe was muttering to him, telling him to stay conscious.

'Tyler' i knelt down beside his head and hoved hair out of his face.

'Hey' For a guy who was shot in the chest, he somehow still managed to smile.

'Hey' I replied, smiling as well.

'Is he-'

'Yeah, he is' Tyler shut his eyes and sighed. He appeared to have a weight taken off of his shoulders...but a bullet still in his chest.

'Cammie' Joe looked at me 'It's not good' He whispered. I turned back to Tom

'Did you hear that?' I said to him

'What?' Tyler coughed

'You're going to be fine' I smiled

'I know you're lying Cam'

'Do-'

'Shh, please' He lifted a hand up to my face, cupping it 'Just savour this moment for me, please'

'Yeah...sure' I smiled down at him, biting back tears. But one escaped and landed on his cheek

'I hate it when you cry on me'

'I hate it when you bleed on me' I quipped back. Tyler chuckled but grimanced.

'Could you distract me?' He asked. I nodded.

'Um…do you remember when we went swimming at Peppercorn Bridge? And you convinced me that we needed to go cliff diving, you did that backflip into the water and then convinced me to dive as well. Then we just floated in the water watching the stars' I looked up at the sky 'You pointed out all the constellations to me and they said _but you're prettier_.' I chuckled 'You thought you were such a smooth talker' I looked down at him, but he had already gone. His eyes were closed and he finally looked at peace. I kissed his forehead and stepped back.

'Cammie, are you okay?' Bex asked. I nodded but the tears that fell told another story. She enveloped me in a hug. 'Cam, you're sweating' Bex checked my pulse. Horror struck her face. 'How far away is the medic?' She asked. She waited for a response.

'Liz, that's too long' Zach snapped

'Well, what can we do? Her blood pressure is high, and judging by the look in her eye, her vitals have dropped. I think she'll be going into shock or a com-'

'Thank you, Rebecca' Joe took over. Joe studied my face. He examined me much like a doctor would. Only a doctor that wouldn't psychoanalyse me and turn me into a weapon.

'Am I gonna die?' I whispered

'I've already lost one Morgan, I'm not going to lose another one anytime soon'

 **Three days later**

 _Dear Cameron,_

 _It's been a while since I wrote a letter to you. Last time I wrote, I was just beginning the journey to find the missing pieces of my life. Now I've found some of it, and lost others._

 _Tyler and Catherine died because of one twisted man. I nearly died because of his greed. It took 13 hours to get the truth serum out of my system. The doctors had never seen anything like it before that they had to bring in specialists from the army and some veterans from World War Two to try and cure me._

 _It's strange to think that I've danced with death so many times and I haven't even graduated Gallagher yet!_

 _For me, it's back to school. Back to some sort of normality. Now I will never look back or seek to find out what happened in my past ever again…._

 _Goodbye._

 _Good luck._

 _Cameron A Morgan_

 **The End**


End file.
